Ghosts of the Titanic Chapter 2
by Titanicgrrll
Summary: A new boy named Jared moves to Whitefish and Elizabeth finds out that he too is a medium. Please read and review!


**hChapter two **

Bruce Ismay's POV

I sit on the couch in my suite. Shouldn't she be here by now? She passed out a few minutes ago. Suddenly there's a white light next to me. That must be her. She's one of the only people that can come here. I watch as the white light fades away, revealing a girl.

Elizabeth's POV

There's a sort of white light surrounding me. It kind of reminds me of the white light that was under the other pink palace in _Coraline_. The white light fades away. I see someone in front of me. It seems to be the weird guy from when I was walking home from school. The face becomes clearer. It _is_ the guy who I saw walking home! "Y-you're that guy…" I say. He nods. "Yes, I am." He says to me. "I don't get it…" I say to him. "Hailey poured alcohol into the punch and told the whole school not to drink it. You collapsed from alcohol poisoning on the sidewalk." He says to me. "Yeah, thanks for telling me that. But why am I here?" I ask him. "Well, this may be hard to believe, but… well, you're a medium." He says. "Oh, and I'm your great grandfather." For some reason this makes sense… Only I saw the guy, so he must be a ghost. And he looks like great grandpa Bruce did when he was alive. I slowly nod. "This kind of makes sense." I tell him. Wait a sec… what if this is a prank that Hailey is playing on me? I snatch Bruce's(I'm just gonna call him Bruce for now) cane and start to tap him with it. Maybe he's a projection. He rolls his eyes. "yes, Elizabeth, I'm real." I glance at him suspiciously. What if his mustache is fake? Well, I just have to find out. I reach up and tug at his mustache hard. Bruce winces. "For the last time, Elizabeth, I AM J. Bruce Ismay." He seems annoyed, so I just nod. Maybe he's telling the truth.

Bruce Ismay's POV

I turn to the mirror and re-wax my mustache. Why did she have to do that? Does she know how long it takes to wax a mustache? Obviously not. I probably would have done the same thing in her I finish waxing it. I turn back toward the door. Elisabeth is waiting for me on the couch. She's writing in a notebook. I resist the urge to read over her shoulder. She doesn't seem to notice I'm here. "Elizabeth?" I say. She looks up from her notebook. "Hi," she says. She puts the notebook back in her purse. Suddenly I remember that I promised the other passengers that they would be able to meet her. "Elizabeth, we should get to the dining room. The others are waiting." The look on her face clearly said _come again?_ "The other passengers." I explain. This is going to be good.

Elizabeth's POV

I followed Bruce into the hallway. I'm kind of nervous about meeting the other passengers. I don't like the idea of making a fool of myself in front of the other passengers. We enter the dining room. Bruce heads toward a table with people I mostly recognize. I follow him. I sit down on a seat between Bruce and Madeline Astor. People gawk at me like I have wings coming out of my back or something. As soon as I sit down, people bat questions at us. "So _this_ is Elizabeth?" "I thought she had a birthmark on her left cheek…" "Have you seen any other ghosts before, young lady?" Bruce looks at me. "Elizabeth, remove the powder covering your birthmark." I decide not to argue. I pull a napkin out of my purse and rub away my powder. As soon as everyone sees my birthmark, they gasp and murmur. Yeah, I have a birthmark on my cheek, so what? Bruce leans over and whispers in my ear. "Elizabeth, do you know why your birthmark is special?" I shake my head. "Your birthmark means you were kissed by a ghost at birth." He hisses in my ear. I froze. "Who?" I ask him. "Murdoch." My eyes widen. "The guy who committed suicide on the titanic?" I ask. Bruce nods. "Yes. We will talk more about it later." I pick at my food for the rest of the meal. " I like your dress." I spin in the direction that the voice came from. Madeline is looking at me. "Thanks. I like yours too." I tell her. She smiles. "Black looks good on you. And isn't that Mr. Ismay's bowler hat?" she says. "Yeah, it is. My grandmother gave it to me." I tell her. When the meal is over, Bruce and I go back to his room. He seems relived to get out of the dining room. So am I. Hopefully I would be able to come here again.

Bruce Ismay's POV

For some reason, When I went to my room with Elizabeth, I had a feeling that she was the one to get Murdoch into the afterlife. But we should discuss this later, with what were to be her partners. Her brother and sister could come if they wished. Both of her partners would meet her in a few days. "Um, Mr. Ismay?" Elizabeth breaks me out of my trance. "Please, Elizabeth, Call me Bruce." I tell her "Okay, Bruce. Will I see you again? Like in the real world?" I roll my eyes and smile. "Yes, Elizabeth. You're a medium, remember?" She nods. "OK." She stares at her shoes, Seemingly depressed. "Are you alright?" I ask her. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else." She says. She gets up and walks around the room, looking at it. "This is really cool." She says. Just then, the white light comes into the room. "It's time for you to go, Elizabeth." I say to her. She walks toward the white light until it swallows her up.

Elizabeth's POV

"Elizabeth, wake up!" I hear my brother, Dillon, saying to me. I decide to shut up. I feel a hand slap my cheek. Hard. "OWW! You stupid bastard!" My eyes snap open. Dillon breathes a sigh of relief. "Whew." I look around. I seem to be in a bed in a hospital. My sister, Alexis, Is sitting on the foot of the bed, looking worried. I see my parents sitting on chairs next to my bed. "We thought you were dead." Whispers my mother. Just then, a nurse comes in "She seems to have had alcohol poisoning, Mr. and Mrs. Ismay." She says. She then turns and leaves the room. My dad turns to me. "Tell us how you just so happened to get _Alcohol poisoning, _Elizabeth." He says. "Well, it's a crazy story…" I tell them all about the punch, how good it was, how no one else was drinking it, etc. I leave out the part about the dream because it sounds insane. "so last thing I remember is puking on the sidewalk. I get this feeling that its Hailey, for some reason." I tell them. My mother shakes her head. "I do NOT think it was Hailey. She just seems too nice." I mentally roll my eyes. _Shut up, mom._ I catch a glimpse of Bruce I the corner. "You can speak with us telepathically." He says. _Okay, _I say to him telepathically. I look at my brother and sister. Dillon mouths the words 'I believe you' and Alexis nods in agreement. "Honey, I think we should call the school about alcoholic drinks." Says my dad to my mom. I see Bruce rolling his eyes. "Elizabeth, your parents think you're lying about getting bullied." He says. I mentally scoff. _Yeah, and the sky is blue._ I think to him. I hope I'm okay…

A few days later, I'm on my feet. I'm in the hallway at school getting my books when I notice a boy getting books from the locker next to mine. He must be new. I decide to try and talk to him. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Ismay. You're new here, right?" the boy looks up at me "Yeah, I just moved here from Southampton." He says. "Oh! So you're from England." I say. "What homeroom do you have?" I ask him. "Mrs. Wood. I'm with Ms. Myers in math and Mr. Carpenter in science. I can't remember the rest. Oh! Sorry! I'm Jared. Jared Bride." He says. "Well, Jared, I'm in your Math class. Ms. Myers is really annoying. Just warning you." The bell rings. We pick up our books and head to class. "See you in math!" I say to Jared. "you too!"

I'm in math trying to work something out when my phone starts buzzing. Bzzzzzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! I resist the urge to answer it. I see Hailey texting with her phone hidden under her desk. Bitch! She's texting me hoping I would answer it and get in trouble! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! ! It buzzes louder and harder. Most of the kids in the classroom are staring at me. I gave in and took out my phone. Too late. The teacher sees me. "Elizabeth, I will take that phone." I hand the phone to her. "Class, from now on no phones, no Gameboys, no MP3 players, no more stupid things." Ugh! I absolutely HATE Ms. Myers! "Ms., If you say not to bring stupid things into class, why do you let Hailey in?" I call out. Half the kids In class burst out laughing. "Elizabeth, half hour detention after school!" Ms. Myers says to me.

After detention, I walk home from school. I see Bruce walking about ten feet behind me. I stop and wait for him. "Hello, Elizabeth." He says to me. _Hi,_ I say to him telepathically. "Are you okay?" he asks me. _Kind of._ "tell me what you mean by that." I tell him all about the cell phone buzzing, me answering it, Ms. Myers confiscating it, And my mouthing off. By the time I finish, he is laughing so hard he can't speak. "I-I wish I thought of that!" he says while laughing. _Um, thanks?_ I telepathically say to him. "You're welcome."

Bruce Ismay's POV

After Elizabeth told me that story, I couldn't help but laugh. It was just ridiculous. 'Ms., why do you let Hailey in?' I laugh thinking about it. We walk toward Elizabeth's house. She's really quiet. "You're quiet." I say to her. _Yeah. I'm thinking about the last kid who made fun of Hailey. _She telepathically says. I couldn't help it. "What happened to her?" I ask. _Well, one kid called Hailey a dumb blond and then after school, she beat the kid up till the kid bled. The kid was a boy. Can you believe it? _"What?" _A girl beating up a- _Suddenly, Hailey shot out of some bushes and jumped onto Elizabeth. She started to beat her up and demanded an apology. When Elizabeth refused, Hailey punched her in the mouth. It was too sick to watch. I had to do something. But what? I see a boy kick Hailey so hard she buckled. He then helped Elizabeth up. Hailey tried to get up, but the boy knocked her out. "Thanks, Jared. I needed that." Elizabeth says to him. Wait… Jared? Jared was supposed to be another one of the mediums. "Um.. Jared?" I ask him. Jared glances at me. "Yes?" he says tom me. Elizabeth's jaw drops. _Bruce, are you aware he can see and hear you?_ "Very. Jared, also is a medium."

Jared's POV

A medium? Like a person who sees ghosts? "What?" The man sighs. "Yes. Only you and Elizabeth can see me." The resemblance between Elizabeth and the man is peculiar. "Um, are you related to Elizabeth or something? The resemblance is… well, noticeable." I say. Elizabeth smiles. "Yeah, this is my great grandfather." This is insane. I have a feeling I've seen this guy like in a photo of something. "Did you happen to be on the R.M.S titanic in 1912?" I ask the man "Yes." This makes sense. "does your name happen to be J Bruce Ismay?" I ask, smiling. "Yes." He says. "one of my great grandfathers was on the titanic. His name was Harold bride."


End file.
